Unrequited lover and 50 shades of May
by MarliSilver
Summary: Zephyr is in love with Ryhs, but Ryhs has Axis. Will the love lost captain visit the teahouse himself? (Yaoi Lemon) (M/M slight SM Dont like dont read!)


**-Hello! Long time since I have written anything! I would like to say this is a fanfic based on the yaoi webcomic teahouse Comic. I dont own teahouse in any way or any of its characters. This is purely fan made. This consists of Yaoi male x Male (Dont like dont read) And the pairing is one I made up Zephyr and Mercutio-**

Zephyr often had doubts in his belief that his affection for his lordship would ever be returned. He had known Lord Rhys for quite some time and served him to the best of his ability. With that time he had spent with the blue haired lord, he had developed a sort of...attachment, to his master. Despite his constant loyalty, it would seem Lord Rhys's eyes never fell on him unless he was needed for some menial act. He was often sent on errands for his lord, small things of no meaning, such as fetching persons of interest, saddling his horse or fetching wine. Though Zephyr's hopes would once in a blue moon be raised in the rare moments of lustful need in which his master would call upon him to give him relief. No matter the brush of confusing emotions in which Zephyr had in those rare moments, he always happily complied. Today had been one of those rare moments of need...or...it almost was. Zephyr's soft lips were pried from his lord's hard abdomen by his curly mop of blond hair only to stare wide eyed and confused up at his master.

"M-my Lord...?" His pale lips stammered, wondering if perhaps he had changed his mind. Rhys's azure eyes didn't look upon him as he sighed with discontent before stepping away from him. Zephyr controlled his facial expressions as the dark feeling in his stomach that had taken its home in him since his Lord's first visit to that tainted tea-house downtown returned. Lord Rhys picked up a half empty glass of brandy from the nearest table before laying on his silk bed, staring darkly into the drink at the bottom of his glass.

"Perhaps more to drink...?" Zephyr tried again, from his squatting position on the floor in the middle of the room. "...Lord Rhy-" Rhys's eyes finally fell on him and he seemed to look almost as he had forgotten he was in the room with him.

"No. No more alcohol. I need the one from the tea-house. You know which one." He said as a matter of fact before downing the last of the drink in the glass. Zephyr knew exactly which one his lord was referring to. This darkened his mood as he bowed to his master before standing and briskly exiting the room. As captain of the Guard he was used to this treatment, but it didn't make his job easier. As he walked down the barely empty city streets alone he couldn't help but let his mind wander. What was it about that tan, rugged and pierced lay-a-bout that kept his master's attention so? Clenching his fists as he neared the teahouse, he entered giving the main entertainment hall a quick glance around. His jaw tensed seeing the red headed tattooed whore laying out on a couch gnawing on his fingernail.

"You there. The one in the tattoos." Zephyr had called walking to him, not wasting time or breath to do his job. The tan one raised his head with a almost bored grunt before recognition lit up his chestnut eyes. Zephyr's mood darkened further, as a smirk splayed its way across the whores face.

"Your Lord just cant get enough eh?" He chuckled in sadistic amusement, unbeknownst to the effect it had on Zephyr's already dark mood. As this wasn't the first time he had to pick up the lay-a-bout, the agreement was that Axis could stay with his patron as long as the high sum in exchange was payed. Almost as if by clockwork the establishment's owner Xanthe entered the room.

"Be taking him to your Lord again?" He said redundantly, like Axis knew that was the case. Without a word he tossed the money amount in a pouch at Xanthe in which he caught in one hand. And with no further conversation, he brought the whore to his master.

The night was late when he returned Axis to the teahouse. He hated the place, and often avoided it unless necessary. Though today Zephyr had to accompany his Lord to the place to discuss business with its owner. He watched from the bottom of the stairs as the red headed pet bragged of the previous nights romp with his Lordship. If bad moods were visible, Zephyr was sure everyone could see the dark cloud of pain that hovered over his head as he turned away and walked down another hallway.

"Keep looking like that, and it will start raining in here." A deep voice purred behind him, stilling Zephyr's foot steps. Turning mid step he was met with the voice's owner. The man was the same height as him but a bit slimmer and more toned than he. His hair was silver and slightly messy, tied in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. His face though was pointed and handsome with grey blue eyes that pierced through him and made his blood run cold as ice in his veins. He had the posture of a nobleman as he walked as rhythmic as a cobra down the hall toward him, a slim hand sporting a horse's riding crop as the other toyed with the leather tip.

"Haven't I seen you with that blue haired lord that is always here for Axis?" He said slowly letting his eyes run over his body making Zephyr shiver.

"I am Lord Rhys's Captain. Captain Zephyr Langston... " he managed to say as he cleared his throat. The silver haired male made him feel odd and he wasn't sure as to why, feeling almost as a cornered rabbit. His full lips pulled into a soft smirk that didn't reach his eyes as they locked onto his as if staring straight to his core.

"Mercutio. I live here in this teahouse, just as Axis does." upon hearing that Zephyr frowned. The silver haired male was just another whore, He turned his back to him to head back to see if his lord had returned.

"If you were to ask _me_ Blondie, I don't know why your master spends his money_ here _when he has someone with_ your _looks at home." Mercutio's words froze Zephyr mid step. His head turned only a fragment to look over his shoulder at the other male.

"Wh-what did you say...?" He said just over a whisper, earning another cat-like smile from the silver haired one.

"Your eyes, they are so blue. Like the sky before the moon snuffs it out with its darkness." His voice was like honey, pouring into his ears and coating it...no, _tainting_ it with its sound. His face grew hot, the heat running to his pale cheeks as he looked away closing his eyes. The other male chuckled to himself swinging the crop by a leather loop on its handle around his pointer finger. He opened his eyes just as the crop came to a sudden halt with a satisfying smack against Mercutio's thigh as his eyes glistened with amusement.

"I think your master is calling you blondie." He said drawing him out of his trance, hearing Rhys's voice.

"I don't have all day Zephyr..." He scowled from the other end of the hall, his arms crossed against his chest as Zephyr looked back at him with surprise. He had always been able to hear his masters voice above all else. Even in a crowded room of voices he would have been able to hear the softest of requests his beloved lord had uttered...and yet he hadn't. His cheeks flushed as he returned to his masters side mumbling an apology as he bowed, giving the silver haired male a glance over his shoulder as he followed his master out of the teahouse.

*********************late that night*********************

Zephyr looked up at the teahouse, blinded by the bright lights that poured out onto the stone side walk from the window. His thoughts were filled with his beloved lord and the red haired whore that filled his life. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he stood still lost on the sidewalk. He desperately wanted to march in there and pry that cocky smirk off that tattooed whore's face. He was there to retrieve him for the second time in two days, and the thought became utterly unbearable. What was it that tanned commoner slut had that held _his_ lord so firmly in his grasp. Why wasn't **_He_**, Zephyr, the one who had known him the longest that he wanted, and not that...that...high priced _skank_! Just then the door opened, pouring a wave of bright light over him forcing him to flinch and raise an arm to shield his eyes as a embarrassed customer scurried past him mumbling an apology as they hurried away. The house's owner Xanthe, stood with one of his female courtesans as he spotted him.

"Captain Langston. Come in." Knowing he couldn't leave without explaining himself he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you here for Axis again? If so, I think your Lord needs to speak to me about how often hes taking him from this house..." He said frowning as Zephyr shook his head deciding to forget his master's request.

"No...I'm...I'm here for me." he said as evenly as he could muster, his breath catching in awe of what he had said. The surprise registered on Xanthe's face as well but he nodded.

"Very well...I shall call for a house line up?" He had said professionally as Zephyr raised his hand.

"No...I know who I want...The silver haired one. Mercutio...How much is he?" Zephyr's cheeks flushed in awe at himself. It was as if his mouth had a mind of its own. The green haired girl at Xanthe's side's eyes widened as if wanting to say something but Xanthe gave her a stern look and she remained silent.

" It's on the house this time. For your first time here and your master is a respectable customer here. Claret, show Captain Langston to Mercutio's...room." He said before turning to leave. Zephyr looked to the chubby green haired girl who's name would appear to the, Claret, Xanthe had meant. She bowed.

"This way sir..." She stammered leading him down one of the many hallways to a room at the end of the hall with an M carved into it. She knocked once on the door.

"You have company M." She said quietly as she opened the door to the room. His cheeks grew more red as he stepped into the room. The Silver haired male laid draped across his bed in a silk robe that lay open showing his slim and toned torso. His cat like smile appeared on his lips as he saw him and sat up to greet him.

"Bondie, isn't _this_ a surprise." He mewled as Claret slipped out of the room eagerly, shutting the door on them. "So you're mine for tonight then?" He breathed captivatingly pulling Zephyr further into his room. It was a gray room, lined with fancy furniture and shelves filled with...Zephyr gulped in fear and surprise...the shelves were filled with numerous amounts of sex toys. He quickly began to rethink his plans but something in him made him hold firm to his goals. He wanted to forget his master's touch, if only for an evening.

"Its customary to do whatever the customer wants right?" Zephyr prodded while pulling off his cape and beginning to unbutton his uniform, pausing at the button just over his naval, blushing. Mercutio's fingers quickly complied in his place, easily undoing the expensive buttons and sliding the stiff top from the captain's shoulders letting it fall to the polished floor.

"You have a request then?" He said curiously with a hint of alluring confidence that hid just under the surface. Zephyr looked away from the silver haired male's intense gaze and spotting the riding crop.

"Can you make me forget? I want pain...and pleasure." His lips trembled not looking at him as Mercutio grasped Zephyr's arms in his and guided them to his own shoulders to help push his robe off with Zephyr's unsure hands.

"Is that what you really want?" The question made Zephyr look at him, finally meeting his gaze as he nodded.

"Yes...I want you to drown me in it." Zephyr whispered breathlessly as Mercutio slid his slim hands over his cheeks into Zephyrs gold locks, kissing him deeply. His lips were smoother than Zephyr had planned for, letting out a shocked gasp against the males mouth as the kiss turned firm. Mercutio's hands knotted in his blond hair, yanking hard on the handful bringing the captain to his knees with a shattered groan of surprised pain. The silver haired male smirked staring down at him with sharp eyes, showing he was a force of dominance to be respected. Zephyr looked up at him desperately, his lips were pink and slick from the kiss and parted in awe of him as Mercutio bit down on the blond's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.

"hnnn..." Zephyr hissed, his hands gripping the fabric on the floor as the silver haired male pulled away, suddenly smirking, licking his lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He chuckled darkly making Zephyr blush looking away. The air cracked suddenly licking against Zephyr's cheek painfully catching his attention. Looking back, the silver haired male held the riding crop from before. Zephyr reached for him as he moved farther away till he sat on the edge of the bed. He tapped his thigh with the crop lightly looking him in the eyes.

"Come to me blondie. I know you want to." He said silkily. Zephyr didn't hesitate as he moved to stand when Mercutio shook his head.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. No. Crawl to me." The request sounded silly but for some reason Zephyr saw no reason to not do as he said. Zephyr liked following orders. He had done so all his life, though none of them were nearly as colorful as the ones the silver haired crop wielder had given him. He crawled slowly towards him, his blue eyes large and on him blushing at how strangely arousing all of this was to him. The silver haired's eyes were locked on him. On him and only him. He was the wanted one now, not that home wrecking Axis, and he loved every minute of it. When he reached him he was eye level with Mercutio's knees, looking up at him obediently like a puppy awaiting a command. He reached toward Zephyr and cupped his face as his thumb traced the lower lip he had bitten into only moments before.

"How good is that pretty mouth of yours blondie?" He smirked playfully, leaning down giving him a soft kiss on the nose. The touch was soft but sent chills through him.

"Pretty good I've been told." He said shyly as his hands fluttered to the silver hairs belt and undid it. "Should I show you?" Mercutio chuckled softly.

"Such a good boy you are. But No. Maybe some other time. Id rather see you bound to my bedpost I think." He crooned petting his blond curls before standing and pulling his closeness ever farther away once again which made Zephyr desperate to follow but he didn't. Instead he watched Mercutio closely as he grabbed a belt from his closet and make it smack against its self.

"Now...Blondie, if you'll ablidge. Remove your clothes and get on my bed will you?" His eyes fell on him hungrily and Zephyr no quickly stood and dropped trow and crawled onto the bed. He looked away from him as his hands hid the obvious arousal he had as he heard Mercutio's approaching foot steps. He could feel the bed shift from Mercutio's weight as he too climbed into the large four poster bed. He jerked the blonds wrists to him and secured them tightly together in the leather belt before looping them above his head on the bed post. Zephyr pulled experimentally against the restraint only to groan at the bite of the leather into his flesh on his wrists.

"There...isn't that a pretty sight?" Mercutio cooed looking up at the blond male bound to his bed frame as if he were admiring a painting or carved work of art. He pulled against the straps again feeling self conscious as he couldn't use his hands to cover up his nude frame. The silver haired male raked the blonds body over with his eyes before touching him with his delicate hands. They caressed and stroked the soft skin of his sides and stomach making him squirm against the bindings. Mercutio chuckled as he left the bed momentarily earning a whine from Zephyr as he watched afraid to be left there to be found by some poor happen aponer. To his dismay he retrieved a toy from his shelf and returned. It was an anal plug, it was light blue with a yellow gem on the end that proved to be a button that activate the vibration setting, as he demonstrated it by slipping it into Zephyrs entrance. He cried out desperately pulling at the leather straps.

"That one reminded me of you." He smiled before kissing the captive blonds chest. Zephyr calmed aside from the constant squirming in his hips as the toy buzzed against his inner walls. Mercutio kissed around each nipple before biting tenderly into it earning a low moan from the captain. He looked up at him with soft pale gray eyes as he sucked. Small pleasured gasps filled the room as Zephyr's mind boggled at the situation before him. His body was on fire and he wanted that silver haired teaser to take him.

"P-please..." He trembled the toy hitting his most sensitive spots and making him fear a too soon release. Mercutio looked up at him, a teasing grin on his pink rose bud lips with a purr.

"Just a bit more play time and I will do exactly as you wish." He lulled, his lips resting against his skin once more, trailing his lips south. His skin was like a gentle caress against his own, feeling only the smoothness of those lips and the heat from his breath. Zephyr gasped as his lips stopped just at the base of his arousal, hovering teasingly above, letting his breath swirl in wisps of heat against his manhood right before pulling the toy out and undoing the straps letting Zephyr fall panting onto the bed. A thin sheen of sweat coated his pale skin and plastered his blond curls to his forehead.

"Tease..." the blond scoffed as the silver haired male moved to get up but Zephyr caught his wrist and pulled him down, kissing him hard. He was tired of this game and wanted release. He wanted actual human touch. One that wouldn't push him away and tell him to go fetch some red headed whore with tattoos. Mercutio kissed him back eagerly, though he had been taken off guard and didnt like to be made the submissive one in these situations as he rolled so the blond was below him. Zephyr didnt mind the position change, he reached behind that silver head and grabbed a hold of that small ponytail and yanked it free letting his shoulder length hair spill free before pulling him down for another kiss. It was a battle of tongues and lips for dominance, Mercutio winning out over the oh too willing captain as he peeled their remaining garments off. Zephyr gripped the damp bed sheets as he let the silver haired male thrust into him as his head dipped back as he cried out. It had been a long time since Zephyr had taken a lover and his body ached. With each thrust he felt he might shatter to a million pieces and yet he held on, keeping his grip on the moment with his hand knotted in that silver hair. He panted and writhed, his body bucking against Mercutio's as he found his release, and the silver haired male found it in him. After a few moments Mercutio went to pull away, and pull out of him as well but Zephyr hugged his neck and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Don't go...not yet..." He murmured, flushing at how much of a child he sounded. He expected the silver haired male to laugh at him, maybe even pry his self free but he didn't. His eyes softened looking down at him.

"This is usually when my customers leave _me. _Not a single one has asked me not to leave..." He whispered softly. "I'm fun for the moment when they are feeling wild...but too creepy for them afterwords...and then they get redressed and run off to their wives, or husbands, or promised loved ones." He chuckled but it didn't touch his eyes. Zephyr thought back at his home in the palace and how alone it felt and sighed, perhaps it was the same for this silver haired man.

"I have you till the morning...let me sleep here." He said shyly looking away. Mercutio rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Very well...I think...I would like that too Blondie." He yawned. Zephyr smiled holding the silver haired courtesan until he fell asleep. Perhaps he could make a contract with he teahouse of his own.


End file.
